Visiters of storm night
by BlueCrossWriter
Summary: Demon Ciel and Sebastian come back to london in 2013 and find their way to Arthur Wordsmith's great-grandauther. What will happen when they find out about that he had broke a promise that he made...rated M for swearing, and and maybe something lader, probably not but just in case
1. Chapter 1(edited version)

_Okey i'm so so so so sorry for all those spelling mistakes i made in chapter 1, i forgot to re-read it before publicing! D: so this is same chapter, but as corrected version. I try to write next one two today, if not then tomorrow. please, review! _

* * *

Chapter 1. Back to London

That night was a night of a thunderstorm. Young girl called Jenice Wordsmith was very pissed off becouse of her mother. "Come on mom! Just fifteen minutes! Then i'll stop!" Her begged. "No way. You come of that Tumblr immediately! It's thunderstorn outside, if lightning hits and it's blogged to the wall it will broke down, and you will not broke this one! Do you know how much Apple computers cost!?" "Okey okey fine! I'll stop!" She shouted back, "and besides, i wasn't on tumblr. I was writing."

"I know hunny. You are just like my granfather, Arthur Wordsmith. He was a writer too. Good one, actually." Her mum said and sighed.

"Yes, i know mom. I've read few of his works. They _were _good. Still are. That one about that demon butler and young boy, was his name Ciel or something whatever, was awesome", she with admire in her voice. "But i'll go to my room now. Good night." "Good night hunny. Wake me up if thunder scares you!" Her mother said with teasing voice." "MOM! Come on, stop it!" She said and run into her room.

What she didn't know, was that this night woud chaince her life forever, that it woud be the beginning of her end.

In the night, at the sky, within the storm cloudes two demons flew together. Dark-haired man looked at younger one with his red eyes. Boys crey hair that had slide of blue in it was messy from the wind and his blue eyes were full of joy. He loved flying. He loved how it made him feel free, like even gravity couden't stop him from doing as he wished.

Well it didn't. Nothing did. After Ciel had turned into a demon in the 19th century, he had received full demon streight and abilitys. Luckily for older demon, he's attitude had chainced too.

After about 80 years of almost insane gruelty and killing just for fun and desire, or partly just becouse he coud, he had calm down. He was now more like grown up, more mature. That was, from the inside. He still looked at 13-year old boy he had been when he had been turned into a dark creature they were. Although he had a ability to turn whatever he desired, he still prefert to look like his original self when he was in his human from.

Small boy flied next to him and took his hand. At somepoint at those 125 years they had spend together they had follen in love. In passionate, lustful love, that even with time had past it still feld fresh. Fresh with burning desire.

"Hey, Sebastian, isn't that London?" Ciel asked him while pointing what was under them. "Why yes it is. Woud you like to visit there love? It's been, what, nearly 25 years since we were there last time." Sebastian return a question with a smirk. "Yes, i woud like that. Lets go!" Ciel answerd.

Soon they were lanted to rooftop of a two-level row house and chanced to their human forms. "I think that we shoud wear something different, style of our clothes is, whats the word, last season?" Ciel said and smiled to the expression. There clothes were streight from the 80's.

"I think you are right. Lets see..."' His clothes started to chaince and soon he was wearing totally different outfit. He had dark blue jeans, black t-shirt on top of a white one and black open hoodie hanging. On his feet he had black Converse-shoes. Outfit really flatterd his tall and slim, but same time strong, body.

He looked at Ciel who had also chainched his. He was wearing sky blue t-shirt, black satin vest on top of it, tight black jeans. On his feet he had same kind of shoes as Sebastian. He had eyepatch, but not the kind he used at 19th century, becouse it had started to pull attension at 50's. It was white one, that looked more like bandage.

"I must say, i like these. Fashion has sure started to go to a more open and indivisual direction" Sebastian said. He started to look aroud the to locate where they were when he nodiced something. "Do you feel that? I can feel a presense of someone i've met, who was it... That man called Wordsmith. But it's faint, and it shouden't be here, after all these years." Sebastian said with consern in his voice.

"I don't feel anything. But i might be becouse i was human when we met him. Yes,i remember him. Wasn't he that one who fint out about us? I think we shoud go and see what is going on." Ciel replied to him with a bored tune in his voice. Sebastian smirked to his lover. The boy was trying to look like he didn't care, but Sebastian nodiced that under the surface he was excited to get to play detective ones again. That part of him never left him.

"Then, shall we go my little Sherlock?" He asked from the boy who blushed, and offerd his arm to him. The boy ignored it and took his hand instead.

* * *

_I'll try to be mo carefull next time :/ dedicated to my friend Anna, becouse I got the idea while thinking of story she's drowing :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm the one that does simply can not write correctly*sight*_

_so this is chapter two, Ciel is going to be evil this time :D poor Jenice :)_

_enjoy!(And review!)_

* * *

Chapter 2. They came at midnight

It was few minutes to midnight. Jenice was sitting on her bed, legs grossed and just stearing at her window. Becouse of some reason she coudn't sleep. Something kept her awake, she was waiting. For what, she didn't know. She only knew that she had gone to bed and feld asleep, only to wake up 11.30pm and start waiting for something that was coming. Something bad, and it was coming for her. She didn't know what to do, she was just sitting on her bed, calmly.

When she heard that grandfather clock in their living room started to beat for midnight, she closed her eyes. She waited untill clock had striked twelve times and opened her eyes. When she opened them, she wasn't alone anymore. On her computer chair, looking at her, was blue-eyed, crey haired boy sitting casually and behind of him was tall man with red eyes and black hair.

* * *

**11.50pm(earlier that night)**

Ciel and Sebastian were standing infront of a house. It was old, over hundred years old. "It's coming from upstairs", Sebastian said,"from that opened window. How convenient." "So, are we going in or what?" Ciel asked. He walked to mailbox that was next to a brown wooden gate. "Hey, Sebastian, look at this. Their last name."

Sebastian came next to him and also looked at mailbox. On clear, simple letters it said "Wordsmith". "So, it really is him. But how come, after all this time?" Ciel said, more to himself than his partner.

"Perhaps it's his descendants?" Sebastian answerd. "Mystery solved. Now, where do you want to go now-Ciel! Where are you going?" While Sebastian still talking, Ciel had already opened the gate and walked next to a house. He looked up to a window while Sebastian hurried next to him.

"Don't you want to know if he broked that promise he made to us back in 1880's? My 'death' was announced at public newspapers, it woudn't be suprice if he thoughed that we were gone, like we were, and write that story knowing that he was safe." Ciel said still looking up.

"Truth to be told, i don't really care. If he didn't then good, and even if he did, we can't do anything about it anymore. He's long gone, we can't even take a revenge on him." Sebastian said.

"Not to him directly", Ciel said and turned his head to Sebastian,"but he's children and their children are still here. It's matter of principle, you see. You can't brake your word to Earl Phantomhive and get away with it." Ciel said stubornly. "Plus, this can be fun" he said And smirked to his love "Yes, my lord" Sebastian said and smirked. They kissed with flaming passion and flied quietly inside the house from open window.

* * *

**00.00am**

Jenice looked at two men in her room. Her eyes were wide in shock and she had backed up as far as she coud on her bed. "W-who are you?" She wispered.

Ciel ignored her question "are you descendant of writer Arthur Wordsmith?" He asked at calm voice.

"Y-yes...he w-was my great-granfather...why?" She mumbled. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed and looked at two introders carefully. "Wait... I know who you are! But...but how? I thought... I thought you two were... And it was hundread years ago...how..." She said looking so confused.

'Grandaughter, ha? I thought so.' Ciel thinked. Now that he looked at her, she looked a little bit like that man. She had same brown in her long, straight hair and same ligher brown eyes. "How you coud possibly know who we are?" He asked from the girl. He knew the answer, but girl's mumbling started to annoy him.

"My great-granfather...he...as you said, he was a writer. He wrote many books... But one of them never publiced. My mother inherited it... It was about this young Earl and...demons. And... You two look exatly like i imagined them... Who are you two!?" She shouded, but quietly. She didn't want to wake her mother.

Evil smile spreted to boys face "and what happened to this young earl?" He asked. "Book didn't tell it, it stopped at where main character left the mannor."girl answered in fear.

"Well. Let me tell you", he started and got up from the chair, "before main character left, he maid a promise to the earl. He promised, that if he ever told enyone about what happened in any way, the earl coud come and take wich decentend of his he desired." This was a lie, but Ciel wanted to have some fun. Sebastian was trying to hold his laughter behind him.

"Soon after, earl died. Main character thought that it was safe, and write a book about what happened. What he didn't know", Ciel walked to girl and grapped her chin beatween two fingers, "that earl didn't die, no. He turned into a demon. And how i know this?"

He let go of her chin and looked down on her " Becouse i'm that earl. And your great-granfather was that maincharacter."

Girls eyes widend in fear when she realised that infront of her was two demons, two evil greatures. And that she was on their mercy. Ciel leaned over to look at girls eyes.

"And now you are mine, _Jenice_."

* * *

_i think it was quite long. Hope you liked it~ next one tomorrow!(i think) :D_


	3. Disclaimer

**Okey i forgot to add disclaimer to the edited version of first chapter so i'll put it here.**

**i do not own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characterd, they belong to Yana Toboso. I do own the plot and OC charathers, like Jenice Wordsmith, Lucy Aberline and Edwin Middleford(these two come lader in story.)**

**i am sorry that i make so many mistakes, this is my first, i'm crateful if you still read this. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

_So here it is! Now this are starding to get interested! Just you wait!_

* * *

Chapter 3. And a deal was made

Jenice ignored the fact that boy had just known her name. She was so comfused, that she even forgot the fear she was full of. "What do you mean, yours? I'm nobody's, i'm not a thing you can possess!" She shoulded, forgoting that her mother was sleeping in next room.

"To me you are. Like it or not, your ancestor owns me, and now i came to collect whats mine." Ciel said with devilish tune. He walked to the other end of the room to a bookshell. He pretented to look photos on it to hide his face. He had hard time not to laught. He was lying his ass off, and girl was buying it all.

Sebastian was smirking, he hadn't said a word yet, he was enjoying the show his little lover was making. But now he nodiced that Ciel needed a moment to calm down to continue, he was having so much fun that he was about to start laughting outloud. "But we are not unreasonable. We are offering you a deal." Sebastian said to a girl who turned her head to him. "A deal?" She asked. "Yes. We can grand you one wish, something you desire deeply, and then we get your soul. It as simple as that." He said and chuckled at the memory of his last deal, the one that wasn't ever going to finish. Surely, that didn't mean that they hadn't eat after that. They could eat any soul that was not on guard. But this time Ciel wanted to try to make a deal.

They had spoked about it, that Ciel shoud do a contrect with someone, just to know how to do it and what it was like. Sebastian had said that he didn't need to be a servant, deal woud be about anything. Ciel had answered, that he woud do it when he wanted. And now he wanted. "So, how is it?" Ciel asked and turned around, now controlling his expressions.

Girl was quiet for awile, clearly thinking what she had just heard and considering it. Finaly she spoked: "No. I don't wan't to do the deal. I don't want to sell my soul!" She said determinedly and looked straight at Ciel's eyes.

This came as suprise to Ciel. He was waiting that girl woud be happy to do the deal, to get her wishes granted. Like he back then. But she was refusing it. He smirked;this girl was not so easy as he was thinking. It was good, easy one woud be boring to play with. "Oh, but you don't see the whole picture", he started and sat next to girl, leaning close to her face, "we are going to take it anyway. This way, you are going to have some use from it too."

Jenice didn't back down; she now realised, that she had no way around this. Her life was ruined for good, once and for all. It crushed her from the inside, she could see all the dreams, hopes and plans that she had for her life, for her long, long life, running threw her mind and disappearing like they never were there. She should forget them at once, they were impossible for her now.

But she could still make one of them happen. If she woud be smart, she could still have few years to enjoy. But she wanted to play time, to experience things; she was only 15 years old!

She needed time for her brains to catch up, so she could identify and organize her cards right, so she could play them right. She only needed few minutes...

"I have read about you. I know some thing about you, including the fact that you don't just give away this kind of things. So what do you get from this, beside my soul?"

Smart kid, Ciel thought. Smart indeed. He smirked and said "your right; i don't do these kind of things. I, we, will get quite much fun of this, in our own way" he said and looked at Sebastian who smiled at him. "So i ask you again, do we have a deal?" He offered he's hand to a girl.

She looked at it with hesitation but then hardened her expression. "We have a deal", she said with strong voice and took Ciel's hand.

In the moment when she touched his hand, everything went dark. She was falling, falling deep.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes in black space, in middle of nothing, when he felt a familiar touch on his hips. Sebastian was smiling at him and leaned down to kiss him. "Were are we?" boy asked.

"This is were all contracts are made. Becouse this is your first contract, i will help you. You won't see me, but i will see you and we can talk throught telepathy. I will tell you what you need to do. But you need to be on different shape..." They both turned into their demon form. Sebastian kissed him and disappered. "_Have fun sweety"_ he heard Sebastian words in his head.

* * *

Jenice opened her eyes. She was feeling wierd. Calm, almost sleepy, but nervous at the same. Becouse her odd calmness she didn't freak out when she realised that she was floding naked in black space. There was nothing around her, only thing beside her was in there was white fabric on her, edges hanging in air under her. She was looking up, when light blue rose petals started to fload down. They came from nowhere, and started to pile up few feet under her, Few of them landing on her but she let them be there. She looked to the right and sow short silhouette behing raining flowers.

"So, what is your wish?" Voice asked.

* * *

_what will Jenice wish, that is what you will fiend out next time!(i have to came up with it first...) Hope you enjoyed!_

_and yes, that contrect scene is from anime :P_

_review! Next one will be tomorrow, i think_


	5. Chapter 4

_Okey, sorry it took so long, but i've been busy. And over-emotional so writing was hard :/_

_so i hope you will enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 4. Pain

"I don't have any wish particular", Jenice said with plank voice.

"Of course you do, everyone has some wish. There must be something you want", the voice said.

But Jenice didn't. After her father had died, she had depressed and realised that world was nothing that she had thought before. That world was unfair. Cruel. Sick. Only thing that kept her from not killing herself to get away from all the pain this world keeps inside was that she couldn't do it to her family and her few friends. She could give her soul right away, and save the trouble from them both.

But she didn't. There was few things that she needed to do first. Few people to say good-byes to.

"Well... I just want to get some life-experiences first, and say proper good-byes, that's all i want... H-how about you just stey with me until i'm done with that?"

"If that is your wish, i shall grand it. After you are satisfied I will take your soul. Now i put my sign on you...where should i put it?" Voice said. "Put it where you like. But, just not into my eye, it woud be too hard to cover." Jenice said. "Very well, then, how about here..."

Dark silhouette was now next to Jenice. It plased it's hand ontop of Jenice's stomach. At that moment horrible pain filled Jenices belly. It feld like it was burning, being crushed, slized open, stabbed, anything that coused extreme pain, all at the same time. She screamed, but it didn't help. But she couldn't help it, she screamed like it was only thing that kept her alive.

It didn't last long. Soon the pain stopped, slowly fainted away. Before it was fully gone, she fainted too.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and he was back in Jenice's room. Girl was sleeping on the bed and he himself was on Sebastian arms, bridal style. "You can let me down now Sebastian" he said with slight blush. Sebastian landed him on his feet and Ciel walked to the mirror. "Geez, that hurted. Is this always this painful?" He lifted his shirt up to look at seal on his stomack.

Man chuckles. "No, you will get use to it. Usually just the first time hurts, but that's something you know well, am i right?" He said with a smirk and came behind Ciel, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his hand ontop of fresh sign of unholy contract.

Becouse Ciel was turned into a demon when he was a virgin, every time thay had sex it feld like first one. And it annoyed Ciel extremely. "Don't you start about that, i'm not in a patient mode right now, this hurts like shit" he pounted, glaring at his older lover.

Sebastian slowly put his face to Ciel's neck and started kissing it. "Hmm... But are you on a mode for something else, perhaps?" He whispered against it. As boy sighted as a replie, he started to nip and suck the boys neck and collar, what made him whine for more

Sebastian stopped and took his hand, making him glare at him with unpleased stare. "There are free rooms in the house, lets go and pick one, since we are going to stay here for a while." He explained. "Did you take care of the others that live in the house?" Ciel asked while they stepped outside the room. "There is only one besides the girl, apperently her mother, and yes, i took care of that she won't be on our way."

Ciel smiled to the man and pulled him to a empty bedroom.

don't have any wish particular", Jenice said with plank voice.

"Of course you do, everyone has some wish. There must be something you want", the voice said, clearly amused.

But Jenice didn't. After her father had died, she had depressed and realised that world was nothing that she had thought before. That world was unfair. Cruel. Sick. Only thing that kept her from not killing herself to get away from all the pain this world keeps inside was that she couldn't do it to her family and her few friends. She could give her soul right away, and save the trouble from them both.

But she didn't. There was few things that she needed to do first. Few people to say farewells to.

"Well... I just want to get some life-experiences first, and say proper good-byes, that's all i want... H-how about you just stey with me until i'm done with that?"

"If that is your wish, i shall grand it. After you are satisfied I will take your soul. Now i'll put my sign on you as a mark of our contract...where should i put it?"

"Put it where you like. But, just not into my eye, it woud be too hard to cover." Jenice answerd.

"Very well then, how about here..."

Dark silhouette was now next to Jenice. It plased it's hand on top of Jenice's stomach. At that moment horrible pain filled Jenices belly. It feld like it was burning, being crushed, slized open, stabbed, anything that coused extreme pain, all at the same time, right above her navel. She screamed, but it didn't help.

But she couldn't help it, she screamed like it was only thing that kept her alive.

It didn't last long. Soon the pain stopped, slowly fainted away. Before it was fully gone, Jenice fainted too.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and he was back in Jenice's room. Girl was sleeping on the bed and he himself was on Sebastian arms, bridal style. "You can let me down now Sebastian" he said with slight blush.

Sebastian landed him on his feet and Ciel walked to the mirror. "Geez, that hurted. Is this always this painful?" He lifted his shirt up to look at seal on his own stomack, at same place where Jenice had hers now.

Man chuckles. "No, you will get use to it. Usually just the first time hurts, but that's something you know well, am i right?" He said with a smirk and came behind Ciel, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his hand on top of the fresh sign of unholy contract.

Becouse Ciel was turned into a demon when he was a virgin, every time thay had sex it feld like first one. And it annoyed Ciel extremely. "Don't you start about that, i'm not in a patient mood right now, this hurts like shit" he pounted, glaring at his lover.

Sebastian put his face to Ciel's neck and started kissing it slowly. "Hmm... Are you on a mood for something else, perhaps?" He whispered against it. As boy sighted as a reply, he started to nip and suck the boys neck and collar, what made Ciel whine for more.

Sebastian stopped and took boy's hand, making him glare at him with unpleased stare. "There are free rooms in the house, lets go, pick one, and make ourself comfortable, since we are going to stay here for a while." He suggested. "Did you take care of the others that live in the house?" Ciel asked while they stepped outside the room. "There is only one besides the girl, apperently her mother, and yes, i took care of that she won't be on our way."

Ciel smiled to the man and pulled him to a empty bedroom, closing door behind them.

* * *

_i'm sorry it wasn't long, but i wanted to cut it here. Next chapter will be quite long, i will publish it this weakend. It will he more humoristic, and mayde smut~_

_you never know what i will deside :D review!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Okey, so. I'm sorry that it took so long, thank you for being patien. I hope you like it. i try to write as much as i can at summer, but hey, i need to have fun too ;) it wasn't as long as it was supost to be, but no can do. I wanted to put something here._

* * *

Chapter 5. a new point of view

Jenice opened her eyes in a sunny room. Her head hurted and her stomack was sore. She got up on her bed and sat on the edge of it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She frose when memories from last night rushed to her head.

"Good morning", someone said in deep voice. Jenice turned look at man who was standing at the end of her bed. "...morning, umm...Sebastian", she replied comfused. "Umm, what exactly happened last night?" She asked from the man who was smiling.

"You formed a contract with Ciel. He, and becouse the contract beatween me and him, I, will be staying by your side until a terms of the deal will be filled. Then we can have you." He explained calmly.

"He wont be my butler or anything, right?" she asked.

"Unlikely, becouse you didn't order us any particular roles, and i doubt that he will take that role voluntarily. Would you wanted one?" He asked smirking.

"No, it would have looked suspicious in 21st century", she answered, "where is ...Ciel... anyway?"

She got up, walked to the mirrow and lifted her t-shirt up from her stomack. She stared at the glowing, white reverse pentagram right above her navel. As she looked at it, it slowly faded from white to light grey. It stopped glowing and looked like normal, but weird, tattoo.

So this is contract sign, huh? She asked in her mind. I think i can cover it up, i just can't go to swim... And i have to me carefull with chaincing clothes...

"He is in the living room", Sebastian said.

"Okey... Wait, what!?" She shoulted. "What if my mum sees him!?"

"That is already taken care of", Sebastian said while leaving the room.

"What do you mean, taken care of? You don't mean that you..." She asked while awfull toughts run trought her head.

Sebastian chucked "No, nothing like that. We simply just changed few facts in her head. Now she things we are your relatives who live within your household."

"Changed her way to think? Like... Brainwashed? You can do that?" She asked little scared.

"Yes, it's quite simple." Jenice couldn't see his face but was sure that man was smiling devilishly.

"But... It's _wrong _to manipulate someone like that!" She said with unsure voice.

Tall male stopped and and turned around, amusement on his face. "Maybe to you, but i'm not human being and what's wrong or what's right to do in your point of view is none of my consern. You humans only follow your own rules in fear of getting punishment. But no one in this world can punish us in a way that would actually make us regret something we do. So we have no need to obey your little rules."

She tried to talk back, but realized that the demon was right. She was always following rules, but now she started to think what for. Demon had said it; In a fear of punishment.

That's it. For all our lives we get teached what's right or what's wrong to do. And if we don't learn it or follow this rule, we get a punishment. But what if there is no one that can punish you? Would you still follow rules? Or your own will? Those desire deep inside of you, like when someone is total douchebag you want to punch that person. Like when you want something you just want to take it and give nothing in return.

Violence, stealing, lust, greed, just living along your desires and instings, even killing. Almost all of us have some of these feelings, these urges deep inside of us. We just keep them hiden from others, from ourselfs.

Becouse if we don't, the ones with auctority will punish you. Or if we are not afraid of authority, we are afraid that we will get sentence after death. But what if even that wont affect on you?

These toughts in her head she walked to living room, but was pulled out of them when she saw Ciel in the couch, only a long collar shirt on, lying on it like he would own the place. And even weirder, she saw her mother next to him, serving a plate of fresh baked cupcakes to him.

"Mum... Whatcha doing...?" She asked.

"Oh, good morning hunny. I was just giving some muffins to your cousin. there are some in the kitchen, go get one before they get cold", she said while smiling to Ciel who started to stuff those sweets to his mouth.

So she really have been brain washed, Jenice thinked. She went to kitchen and took the cupcake. Still little dizzy from all that had happened in last 8 hours she sat to the living room chair and started to eat.

"So what now?" She whispered To Ciel when her mother went back to kitchen.

"What do you want to do?" Ciel asked and took another cupcake.

"Well, i have school... But i don't want to go", she whined and slide deeper to her chair.

"Than don't. Let's do something fun. _Get you some experiencis_." He smirked while said this.

"But school is importning."

"Why?"

She looked at him in disbelief "i know you know the reason."

"Yes, but i want to make sure that _you _know it."

"Well, you need good education to make sure your future..." Her voice faited away in the middle of the sentence.

"Which you don't have. At least not long one." Boy finished insted of her, "so, why waste time? You asked for fun, so, let's have some fun."

* * *

_I am so sorry if i used too much the word punish, b/c i don't really know any synonyms for it! _

_next one should be ready... well god knows when ;) i will have fun 'till next time, and jenice AT next time ;D untill then, have good summer!_


End file.
